Ryonan's Slambook
by coolpriss
Summary: ::Sequel to Shohoku's Slambook . . . :: Yeah, I've taken a special trip all the way to Ryonan just to make them sign, and believe me, it's not easy so why don't you click on the link above and kindly read & review! Onegai!
1. Uozumi Jun

Ryonan's Slambook

By coolpriss

coolpriss: (adjusts her tinted glasses and takes a deep breath) This is it . . .

*The school building towers high in front of her and the Japanese characters meaning "Ryonan High School" gleams brightly.*

cp: (takes a shaky step into Ryonan territory) Could they see that I'm an intruder? No . . they couldn't possibly know . . . I'm wearing a Ryonan High uniform I stole from my neighbor so . . . ehe he he . . . (walks confidently then stops suddenly as a girl screams behind her)

girl: Aaaaahhhhhh!!!! You! You! You! (points angrily at cp)

cp: (panics, and looks from left to right trying to find an escape)

girl: You're stepping on Sendoh-chan's picture! Take your filthy shoes off my Sendoh-chan's beautiful face!

cp: (looks confused then looks at her feet which was directly above Sendoh's picture) Eh he he he . . . Gomen nasai! (sweatdrops while bowing then mutters with an eyebrow raised) Sendoh-chan?

girl: (crying while rubbing her cheeks on Sendoh's picture) My poor Sendoh-chan! Oh your beautiful face . . . 

cp: (quietly tiptoes away then sighs when finally out of sight) That was close! (grins evilly) I'm gonna make millions! Bwahahahaha!!! (turns around and bumps into somebody) Hey, watch it!

Hikoichi: Sumimasen! (then stares at cp) Eh?

cp: (eyes widened, adjusts her sunglasses then clears her throat, trying to walk away) Eh he he . . . Da-daiijobou . . . Eh he he . . . 

Hiko: (finally recognizes cp) Yaaaaahhhhh!!!! (points at cp) You!

Koshino: Oi! Hikoichi! What are you doing there? (looks at Hiko then at cp then back) Go talk to your girlfriend later. We have practice!

Hiko and cp: (heads extremely huge with crosses) IIE!!!

Kosh: (covers his ears with his hands with hair all standing up)

cp: He is NOT my boyfriend! (scowls at Hiko)

Hiko: And SHE is _NOT_ my girlfriend! (scowls back at cp)

Kosh: (crossed) Fine! Whatever! (walks inside the gym)

cp: (suddenly remembers what she was there for) Mate kudesai, Koshino-san! (hurries after Kosh)

Hiko: (suddenly realizes cp's plans) Iie! (stands between cp and Kosh with hands outstretched) You're NOT gonna make money off _my_ team, coolpriss-chan!

cp: (glares) And why not? Get out of the way!

Kosh: (one brow raised) Nanda yo?

Hiko: (hands still stretched, shakes his head) Don't go near her, Koshino-san! She's dangerous!

cp: (huge cross) Nani?!

Uozomi: What's going on here? Get inside and practice!

Hiko: (hurries to Uozomi) Uozomi-san, don't ---

cp: (elbows Hiko out of her way) Uozomi-sempai!

Uoz: (looks at Hiko's face that was flat on the ground with his legs and feet shaking in the air and sweatdrops) Nani?

cp: (presents the notebook in front of Uoz and bows) Please sign in my autograph book, onegai shimazu! It'll only take a minute and it would make me and a lot of people very happy. (then whispers beside him) You've got a lot of fans, y'know! (elbows Uoz playfully)

Uoz and Kosh: (sweatdrops)

Hiko: I told you she's dangerous! Don't listen to her, Uozomi-san!

Uoz: (starts walking away) I don't have time for that.

cp: (desperate) Akagi and the rest of Shohoku signed in here too, y'know . . . 

Uoz: (stops and looks back) Akagi?

cp: (grins with teeth sparkling) Hai. Akagi Takenori.

Uoz: (goes back to cp) Where? Let me see!

cp: (hugs her slambook and shakes her head) Uh-uh. You have to sign first.

Hiko: (shakes his head) Don't, Uozomi-san! Don't!

cp: (waving the notebook temptingly) Shohoku has signed in here . . . I just might head over to Kainan and let them sign too . . . would the great Ryonan High want to be left behind . . . 

Uoz: (looks at cp and sees a banana instead of the slambook, then at Hiko and sees instead a monkey screeching and jumping up and down. Looks back at cp and grabs the banana . . . er, slambook) Okay. For the sake of Ryonan's reputation, I'll sign!

Hiko: (waterfall tears) No . . . it's the end of the world . . . Uozomi-san . . .

cp: (eyes wide with glee with hands on her waist) Bwahahaha!! (fire burns behind her which causes Hiko to cry all the more)

Kosh: (sweatdrops) What's going on? What about our practice?

Name: Uozomi Jun

Nickname: Big Jun ---

Sakuragi: BOZUZARU! Nyahahaha!

cp: (half-lidded) What are you doing here?

Saku: (puffs out his chest) This tensai's on an important secret mission! Nyahahaha!

minna: (sweatdrops)

Kosh: Nani?

Hiko: I knew it! Wherever coolpriss-chan is, there's bound to be destruction! (points at Saku) He's here to spy on us!

cp and Saku: NANI?! (both starts to pinch each of Hiko's cheeks)

Kosh: Ne, Uozomi-san, why don't you finish that so we could start our practice?

School: Ryonan High

Hobbies: cooking

Saku: (thoughtful) But how many dishes could there be for bananas? I thought Boss-monkeys eat them raw . . . at least Gori does, so . . . 

Akagi and Uoz: (slams their fist on Saku's skull) 

Saku: (rubs the double bumps on his head) Why'd you do that for, Gori?!

Gori: Baka! You're here to make sure coolpriss doesn't show our entries to anybody, not to badmouth me!

cp: (sweatdrops) They really don't trust me . . . Anyhoo, Uozomi-san, the sooner you finish that the sooner we could leave you guys too, so . . .

Sports: Basketball

Best friend: Ikegami Ryoji

cp: (whispers to audience) Remember when Uozomi decided to withdraw from the Ryonan team? Ikegami decided he didn't want to play anymore either . . . aww, how sweet . . . 

Motto: "I'll beat you, Akagi!"

Gori: Dream on, Uozomi!

Uoz: Akagi! (glares at each other)

Saku: (grins) Gori vs Bozuzaru! Monkey fight!!

Gori and Uoz: Shut up!

Describe yourself: strong, big, a match for Akagi!

Gori: But you can never defeat me, Uozomi!

Uoz: That's what you think!

Gori: How about we find out now?!

Uoz: One-on-one, Akagi!

cp: (looking from one monkey to the other) Iie, joute mate! Finish your entry first, Uozumi-san!

First love: Basketball!

Saku: (looks from Gori to Uoz) Are you sure you two aren't related . . . Ooh, right, both of you are huge monkeys and I suppose no one wants to date ugly, over-sized monkeys so . . . (snickers)

Gori and Uoz: What are you talking about?! Baka!!

Greatest dream: To bring Ryonan to the Inter-high! To become a chef.

Saku: Too bad, Bozuzaru! We are the ones going to the Inter-high and not you! So if I were you, I'll stick to being a chef! Nyahahaha!

Gori: (punches Saku on the head) Baka! You didn't have to rub it in!

*minna turns to look at Uoz whose eyes were hidden in the shadows . . . 

Saku: (pokes Uoz) Oi. Bozuzaru. Oi!

Sendoh: That doesn't mean the end of basketball for Uozomi. In fact, he still plays with us sometimes at practices, ne, Uozomi? (flashes his killer smile)

cp: (turns beet red with eyes of hearts) Sendoh-kun . . . (falls over Hiko)

Hiko: (gets stuck under cp) Yaaaaaahhhh! Coolpriss-chan! Wake up! You're heavy! Oi, coolpriss-chan! Help!

Uoz: That's right. I'm not gonna stop until I beat you, Akagi! (points at Akagi)

Gori: (grins) That will never happen, Uozomi!

Sen: (shrugs, grinning) Aa. So, can we start practicing now? (walks over to the gym)

Kosh: (walks with Sen) Well, you were the one who was late . . . 

Sen: (scratches the back of his head) You're right. (laughs)

Hiko: (cries, reaching out to them) Hey, wait! Sendoh-san! Koshino-san! Help me!

cp: (still lying over Hiko and still heart-eyed) Sendoh-kun . . . he smiled . . . at me . . . Sendoh-kun . . . 

Saku: (squats behind them) Hn. What should I do?

Hiko: Sakuragi-san! Help me, onegai shimazu! 

Uoz: Do you want to take on the challenge now, Akagi?

Gori: What are you talking about? I was the one who challenged you!

Uoz: Fine! We'll see who's better!

Saku: (grins mischievously) Looks like this is more fun! Monkey fight!!! (leaves crying Hiko behind)

Hiko: (waterfall tears) Iie! Sakuragi-san! Help me, onegai! I knew coolpriss-chan only brings disasters! HELP!!!!

*to be continued . . . that is, if you want me to . . . 


	2. Koshino Hiroaki

Ryonan's Slambook

By coolpriss

coolpriss: (still lying on Hikoichi with heart-eyes) Sendoh-kun . . . he's so kawaii . . . and he smiled . . . at me . . . his wonderful smile . . . I could faint all over again . . . (sighs)

Hikoichi: (half-lidded) You didn't faint. You purposely fell on top of me because I won't let you harm my team. Well, at least you're not spreading more damage! (waterfall tears) I'm willing to sacrifice my practice time, reputation and most of all my flattened body! Ryonan forever!!! (howls crying)

*A foot suddenly appears out of nowhere and steps squarely on top of the still-love-struk cp's stomach.*

cp and Hiko: ITAAIII!!!

cp: (finally snaps out of it and stands up furiously) Who was that?! Come here and face me, you jerk! Who do you think you are?! The nerve!! Stepping right on top of me!! Show yourself, baka!! Let me give you a piece of me! C'mon, wanna fight?!

Hiko: (still lying on the ground, his eyes a couple of swirls, a disoriented smile on his face) Finally . . . I could breathe again . . . Arigatou . . . 

*A wild-haired, droopy-eyed boy turned around slowly*

Fukuda: (stares at cp for a minute) Eh? (question marks surround his head)

cp: (crossed, with both her hands balled in tight fists) You. Stepped. On. Me. (pronounces each word with her voice heavy with rage, then points to the huge shoe print on her white blouse--or rather her neighbor's blouse) 

Fuku: (looks at the shoe print on her blouse then stares back at cp, shrugs, then continues walking)

cp: (extremely huge crosses with steam coming out of her ears and nose, her face turning reddish-purple) Na . . . ni . . . That's it . . . Te . . . me . . . (takes a deep breath then roars) COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!!! (starts to storm towards Fuku but was stopped suddenly by a loud, booming voice)

Gori: Yamero!

Uozumi: What's going on here?

cp: (still glaring at Fuku who stopped walking and was looking at Gori and Uoz) That BAKA stepped on me!! 

Gori and Uoz: (looks at Fuku who just shrugged, then both sweatdropped)

Uoz: What happened to Hikoichi?

Gori and Uoz: (turns to gaze at Hiko)

Hiko: (still sprawled on the pavement, his eyes spinning) I'm alive . . . unbelievable . . . ! 

Gori and Uoz: (sweatdrops)

cp: (starts inching towards Fuku again) You! Apologize to me! Right now! Or else!

Fuku: (stares back at cp) Or else what?

cp: (extremely huge cross with fire burning in her eyes) You asked for it . . . (springs in front of Fuku, her right hand slashing the air inches from his nose before drawing it back quickly then attacking again, the movement repeating for a few seconds) Heeyah! Yah! Oowah!

Fuku: (draws back, surprised for a moment then walks away) Don't you have any originality? I did that to Taoka-sensei when I was in first year. Scared the guts outta him. But that's not gonna work on me, copy cat!

cp: (eyebrow shooting up and down dangerously) Nani . . . 

Koshino: (steps out from the gym, scowling at the two) Urusai! Fukuda! What are you doing there? Come inside and practice! Oi, Hikoichi! You too!

Fuku: (narrows his eyes at Kosh) Don't order me around. (but walks nonetheless towards him)

Sakuragi: (whispers behind cp) You're gonna let him go after he called you a 'copy cat'?

cp: (snaps her head to face Saku her eyes narrowed) What are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be watching the monkey fight? (then looks suspiciously at Gori and Uoz)

Gori and Uoz: (glances at each other then blushes) We forgot the ball.

*minna falls down with sweatdrops*

Hiko: (creeps towards the gym) Get inside the gym quietly and lock the door, minna-san, before coolpriss-chan ---

cp: (still crossed, eyeing both Hiko and Fuku with deep hate) Before I what?

Kosh: (exasperated) Aren't you leaving yet? Uozumi-san already signed in your slamdunk, or scrapbook or whatever that was . . . 

cp: (snaps at Kosh) Slambook! (then suddenly turns gentle and innocent) But, Koshino-san, I haven't got your entry yet, and that's why I'm here for, to get you to sign . . . (smiles sweetly) You're popular now, y'know . . . especially with girls . . . 

Kosh: (blushes, but tries to sound nonchalant) Oh, alright. If that makes all of you go away and let us practice in peace, then fine! Give me that stampbook!

cp: (narrows her eyes) Slambook! (hands over the notebook)

Hiko: (sighs defeatedly) No . . . Koshino-san . . . not you too . . . 

Name: Koshino Hiroaki

School: Ryonan High

Sports: Basketball

Friends: Uozumi, and the rest of the Ryonan basketball club . . . 

Best friend: Sendoh Akira

Motto: With Sendoh in our team, we can not lose!

Saku: Nyahahahaha! You already lost to us! That Sendoh of yours is no match for tensai Sakuragi! Nyahahaha!

Rukawa: Of course he isn't a match for you, he's not your level.

Saku: (eyes Ruka suspiciously, but nods anyways) Hn! Finally, you're starting to recognize this tensai! Good for you Rukawa, but I'm still gonna defeat you! Like I did with Sendoh!

Ruka: He's way better than you. And you never defeated him. Because I will be the first one to do that, do'aho.

Saku: (gets hit by a flash of light) Nani?! (holds his head high) Ha! You can never do that, Rukawa! It's a tensai-thing to do, and you're not a tesnai! You're a kitsune!!! Nyahahaha!!!

Ruka: (sweatdrops) 

Saku: (narrows his eyes) Why are here anyway, Rukawa? You're not part of the secret mission! Go away! Shoo! Shoo! (gestures with his hands like someone warding off a fox)

Hiko: (matter-of-factly) Wherever coolpriss-chan is, destruction follows!

cp: (leaning close to Hiko, whispering) Do you want me to fall over you again?!

Hiko: (hurries behind Kosh) Ah, Koshino-san, why don't you just continue what you were doing . . . 

Describe yourself: One of Ryonan's starting players, good at defending and passing according to Sendoh . . . 

Define love: er . . . love is . . . blind?

cp: Nice definition, Koshino-san! It fits the love triangle of a certain redhead bakazoru and his kitsune with a matching slow-getting girl for their third party . . . 

Saku: (thinks hard, then finally goes near cp and whispers) Who is it, coolpriss? You can trust me . . . I swear I'd never tell . . . 

cp: See what I mean? Bakazoru . . . 

Ruka: (shrugs) Do'aho . . . 

Crush: er . . . anou . . . 

cp: Oh, for crying out loud! (grabs the slambook from Kosh and writes) S-E-N-D-O-H 

Kosh: (grabs back the slambook crossly) You're really tactless, coolpriss-chan!

cp: (shrugs) Oh, c'mon, Koshino-san! Everybody knows that already!

Hiko: (nods gravely) I kept telling minna that, but no one listens! There. You've experienced it yourselves . . . 

cp: Baka! I wasn't referring to me! Koshino-san, please get one with it . . . 

Greatest dream: To go to the Inter-High!

Saku: (opens his mouth to ridicule them again but wasn't given the chance to speak)

cp: (tapes Saku's mouth shut) Yare, yare! This fic is getting pretty long now . . . 

Dedication:

coolpriss-chan,

Please don't disturb our practice like this again!

Koshino

cp: (smiling slyly) Well, if you'd only help me, then this wouldn't take too long . . . 

Hiko: (indignant) No way! I am never gonna help you, coolpriss-chan!

cp: (cunningly) Suit yourself . . . You can never practice seriously with us around . . . 

Kosh: (huge cross) Fine! I'll help you alright?! But you're gonna leave the second it's finished, deal?!

cp: (covers her mouth, cackling) Ah ha ha ha! Deal!

Hiko: (turns to the wall of the gym and bangs his head) Iie . . . 

*to be continued . . . * 


End file.
